The Kuaovolings/Characters
Characters from Kuaovolings. Tesweet Tesweet is the ruler of the island of Kuaovo, Kuaovolia. She's the leader of the Kuaovolings and often brings an army of them to war. She has blue eyes. Gobo Gobo is Tesweet's buddy. He used to speak weird like he couldn't pronouce something and is fat. In the 1st movie, he speaks weird. On the show, He speaks normal. He is Crumbles' big brother. He has brown eyes. Crumbles Crumbles is a kuavoling with red berries for her bow. She is young and is smart and is Gobo's little sister. In Shadows of the Night, she always like to partner up with Skylark like sisters. She has pink eyes. Mr. Serpent Mr. Serpent is a green serpent and is friendly to the Kuaovoling Village. He's the only character that doesn't have arms and legs. Vertigo Vertigo is Tesweet's pet stork and is loyal to her. He has been Tesweet's rider ever since the island was discovered. Jolt Jolt is a kuaovoling with fox ears and is part of the army. He's the only kuaovoling with pointy ears. In Cleaning Day, he is allergic to dish soap after touching it but goes away in the middle of the episode. In The Switcharoo, He no longer has a cracked helmet and is replaced by a new one. Also, His hair has his red berry connected from his ear like a hairclip. He has purple eyes. Specter Specter is a pink kuaovoling with cherries for earings. She is part of the airport crew and one of the stork handlers according to the 1st episode of the show. Captain Rush Captain Rush is a buffed up kuaovoling and is strong. He is a retired sea captain of the S.S Kuaovoling cruise. Winslow Winslow is a clumob who walks on land and water. He is a great swimmer and is the brother to Waterfina. Waterfina Waterfina is a aquamarine colored clumob who is Winslow's sister. She does the same thing as her brother but is really good at tennis. Skylark Skylark is a kuaovoling with a yellow propeller hat and wears pink sneakers. She always fly with her hat ever since she won it in the carnival. She has green eyes. In Season 2-Present, She has a special book that lets her befriend a creature that she encountered. Skylark's Guide to Summoned Animals is her book that she carries around sometimes. It is revealed that she owns a lot of pets. Ruby Ruby is Winslow and Waterfina's youngest sister. She has horns on her cheeks. Mayor Sunwire Mayor Sunwire is a Kuaovoling and is the mayor of the village, former capital of Kuaovolia due to establishment of Las Kuaovolings. She is friendly and nice to the Kuaovolings due to becoming a mayor. On the Season 1 Finale, She marries Commander Silkweed and is together. As in Season 2, she has a pet harpy eagle named Harpy who is the love interest of Arthur. Malk Malk is a kuaovoling who wears glasses. He is nervous and doesn't understand about monsters. As seen in We Are A Crystle Family, he is shown in the classroom and also has a gray Crystle named Purfume which has a peacock tail. He has orangeish red eyes. Amber Amber is a pixie who belongs in the castle in Pixieland. She is a light element pixie and has a crush on Jolt (A kuaovoling). King Spiral King Spiral is the leader of the spiralroni penguins and is king. Like Tesweet, he protects the clan from narwhals. Queen Swirl Queen Swirl is a spiralroni penguin and is Spiral's wife. She is protective and loyal to the pack. Princess Macaroni Princess Macaroni is the daughter of King Spiral and Queen Swirl. She is a tomboy and friends with Jolt. Pokey Pokey is a kuaovoling. He also has buck teeth (Like Crumbles) and is friends with Crumbles. He has yellow eyes. Viola Viola is a kuaovoling with black hair. She plays the violin because she has it ever since she was a baby. She calls her violin "Twing" She has purple eyes but is darker. Arthur Arthur is Commander Silkweed's pet griffin who talks. He magicaly talks by helping the kuaovolings and other species. Wuzzlely Wuzzlely is a white kuaovoling who is a young sensei. She is lives in a japanese home with her father. She has light pink eyes. Marco Marco is the leader of the BullyBones Group. He is a kuaovoling with black boots, a ring on his hair and wears a motorcycle jacket. He has red eyes. Tarma Tarma is one of the members of BullyBones. She was born in Australia and moved to Kuaovo due to her parents. She also has a crush on Gobo. She has cream eyes. Eri Eri is the youngest member of BullyBones. She is a shy wonderer and is a good singer. She has light blue eyes. Fio Fio is a member of BullyBones. He loves to use his skateboard for travel. He has Brown eyes. Twinkle Twinkle is a kuaovoling who lives in a tent. She is a fortune teller who can tell anyone about their future. She has an orange cat named Starfire. Herbmantha Herbmantha is Tesweet's young sister. She lives with her big sister. Wingle Wingle is Jolt's pet dodo bird. She was the last of the dodos till they cloned all the dodo eggs. Sandy Sandy is a kuaovoling who looks like a cat. She talks and has a sister with white fur and her brother with black fur. She is part of the Niplets. Snowball Snowball is a kuaovoling who is a cat with white fur. She is Sandy's young sister. Shadow Shadow (Known as Blacky by Snowball) is a kuaovoling with black and is a cat. He's Sandy's brother. Coconutz Coconutz (Or Nutz, called by Tesweet) is a brown kuaovoling who helped Tesweet, Skylark and Crumbles. She is very good with rounding up animals. According to what she said in the Thanksgiving special, she got injured while rounding up deer by it's hoof. Nut & Meg Nut and Meg are baby twins that Crumbles and Gobo had while waiting. Meg is a girl while Nut is a boy. They enjoy playing with Wingle, Jolt's pet dodo. Doley Doley is a new kuaovoling who became a new main character. He sounds similar to Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars. He also likes to hang out with Gobo. He has a pet Glyptodon named Skenny. Breezie Breezie is a light pink kuaovoling who is Jolt's adopted sister and was hatched from an egg. She likes to have fun and likes to fly. Before she was born, her egg was at the nursery until an evil condor named Scarwing took it and colored the embyro pink while in pink water. She was formerly Scarwing's daughter until Jolt befriended her and made her his sister. She made her debut in the movie The Kuaovolings: The Epic Journey. Hazel Hazel is a kuaovoling who is Jolt's next door neighbor and new main character. She shares Jolt's clumsy personality. Before appearing on the show, she was originally from Las Kuaovoling. She has a pet Octokitty named Squirt and a peacock colored Crystle after moving to the village named Ivy. Magenta Magenta is a kuaovoling with rainbow hair and tail. She is one of the orphans in the village and lives with Hazel's grandparents. Ceril Ceril is a kuaovoling who is a new season 2 character. On Episode 1 of Season 2, She was shown to have a sprained ankle. She has a crush on Jolt and is often hanging out with him. She has a pet peregrine falcon named Falco. It was revealed that she hates Molefurs because they scratch her. She has Brown eyes. In Protect and Survive, She mentions that she loves to cuddle with her falcon doing storms. Also, She says that she is brave at storms. Hugo Hugo is a purple clumob (Orignally a Kuaovoling) who has been Jolt's best friend. In Season 1 of the show, He was a Kuaovoling. In Season 2, He died and was reborn as a clumob after his body went to Clulantis. Currently, He is a roommate to Jolt and Breezie. X-Ray X-Ray (AKA Xavia) is a kuaovoling with x-ray goggles. She made her debut in The Girls Festival as one of the members and says that she is a secret agent.